Coffee
by ConstantSnow
Summary: After watching Reid enjoy a cup of coffee, Morgan decided to play to the young doctor's love of the hot drink.


**Author's Note:** This wonderful idea to play on Reid's love of all things coffee was from the lovely IchigoPudding. The idea was so good that I came up with an entire one-shot complete with smutty goodness and adorable pouting Reid. So everyone must thank IchigoPudding for the idea. I was going to put this in The Job at first, but as the story grew I figured it was enough to stand alone.

**Warnings:** This chapter contains the following Mature content: Slash. Graphic Sex. Homosexual Relationships. Anal. Oral. Improper use of coffee. Mild Bondage.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds its' related characters, themes and situations. Copyright infringement is not intended.

* * *

**COFFEE**

Reid smiled to himself as he wrapped his long thin fingers around his hot mug of coffee. He hummed as he made his way towards his desk and sat down. It was a slow day, no case, just finishing on paperwork. Reid toed off his shoes and pulled his knees against his chest and inhaled deeply through his nose. He moaned softly at the scent, then finally took a sip and again moaned at the extra sugary taste of the strong coffee.

He wasn't aware of Morgan's eyes on him, or the fact that the Morgan's eyes were darkened with lust. Reid happily hummed as he finished his coffee and licked his lips with a smile. He closed his eyes as he swallowed the last mouthful of now lukewarm coffee. He set his mug down and stretched his arms over his head and stretched his legs out as well with a groan. He got up from his desk and moved back towards the break room to get yet another cup of coffee. Morgan got up and followed him.

Morgan put his hands on either side of the counter, trapping Reid between him and the counter and leaned down and pressed his lips against Reid's neck.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked with a squeak.

"What does it feel like?" Morgan asked moving closer so his chest pushed against Reid's back.

"It feels like you're doing something against work policies." Reid said smugly and Morgan grinned.

"It's not against work policies yet Pretty boy. If you keep teasing me though, it will be really quickly." Morgan said and ran his tongue from the base of Reid's neck to the back of his ear before nipping at the shell of Reid's ear. Morgan looked over Reid's shoulder and dipped his finger into Reid's cup of coffee and brought it to Reid's lips.

Reid's tongue darted out to give kitten licks to the digit and Morgan chuckled. "What are you thinking?" Reid asked timidly.

"I'm thinking that I need to make a pit stop before I go to your loft tonight." Morgan said huskily.

"What for?" Reid asked, watching as Morgan again dipped his finger into Reid's coffee then brought it up to Reid's lips. Reid sucked Morgan's finger into his mouth and Morgan grinned widely.

"To pick up a treat for you." Morgan said.

"What is it?" Reid asked eagerly.

"It's a surprise." Morgan said and pressed a final kiss to the back of Reid's neck then pulled away. Morgan left the break room and went down to Garcia's office, he knocked and waited to be allowed in.

"Enter mere mortal if you are seeking the oracle of all knowledge and greatness." Garcia's voice said from the other side of the door and Morgan walked in. "Well if it isn't the chocolate god himself. What can I do for you lover?" She asked.

"That store you told me about the other day, where is it?" Morgan asked and Garcia raised an eyebrow, then grinned and hit a few keys on her rubber keyboard and a site popped up on one of her many screens.

"What may I ask are you planning on buying?" Garcia asked as Morgan leaned closer to the screen to read the address. He took the mouse and clicked on one of the things on the side of the screen then scrolled down once it loaded. "Oh, oh my. Well aren't you playing for the weak spots in young Doctor Reid's armor." She said as she read the product description.

"Got that right baby doll." Morgan said with a grin.

"It's an entire set too." Garcia said happily as she looked at the screen. "You two have the weekend off don't you?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

"That we do mama." Morgan pressed a kiss to Garcia's cheek and walked from her office. Garcia smiled and leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs.

* * *

Reid pouted as he finally pulled his car in front of his loft and parked on the side of the street. Hotch had asked him to stay a little later to help with some young trainees who had a few questions. Hotch should've known by now that Reid didn't do well with people, most of all people his own age, it was a nightmare which was worse than dreaming about being naked in front of a room full of people.

Reid climbed the stairs to his loft and before he even got down the hall, a wonderful scent reached him, which made him close his eyes and moan softly as he inhaled. The strong scent of sweetened coffee hit his nose and made his mouth water. He made his way to his loft intent on making himself a rather large cup of coffee only to find that the smell was coming from his loft.

Reid unlocked the door to his loft and moaned at the scent. The lights were off, the loft lit by dozens of candles, coffee scented candles. Music was playing on the stereo and Reid knew it to be one of Morgan's c.d's. Reid set his bag down next to the door and toed off his shoes and walked down the hall towards the music. He opened the door to his bedroom, to see Morgan sitting on the edge of his bed, in only a pair of dark wash jeans.

Morgan got up and walked over to Reid and pressed their lips together softly. "Hey Pretty boy." Morgan whispered and ran his lips down Reid's neck, pushing off his jacket.

"Hey." Reid whispered back in shock. Morgan smelled like coffee, and there had been a lingering taste of it on his full lips. "What is all of this?" Reid whispered.

"I love you Spencer." Morgan said pulling Reid's shirt over his head. Reid looked at Morgan, and smiled brightly.

"I love you too Derek." Reid said and gasped when Morgan's strong hands ran down his hips and pushed his slacks dangerously low in his thin hips.

"Relax babe. Let me take care of you." Morgan whispered and kissed down Reid's neck. Morgan carefully walked Reid towards the bed, and made him lay on his stomach. Even the sheets had a slight hint of coffee scent to them, and it made Reid moan as he buried his face in them. Morgan grinned victoriously and grabbed a bottle of coffee scented oil from the bedside table and flicked the cap open. Morgan knelt over Reid's legs, and poured the heated oil down Reid's spine, and the young doctor gasped and bowed his back, pushing his body into the bed at the sudden sensation. Morgan pushed the cap back down on the bottle and dropped it on the bed then put both of his hands on the small of Reid's back, and moved them up slowly, pressing firmly. The oil smeared over Reid's pale skin and he shivered and moaned softly at the feeling.

Morgan worked Reid's muscles until they were loose then Morgan rolled Reid over and and ran his hands down Reid's chest, pulling his pants and boxers off. Reid moaned as Morgan's strong hands ran down Reid's legs then back up. Reid arched his back when Morgan's hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it slowly, smearing the remains of the oil over it. Morgan laid down between Reid's leg and pressed his lips against his inner thigh. Morgan pressed his lips against the tip of Reid's cock, then slowly let the organ into his mouth.

Reid arched his back slightly and moaned when Morgan took him into his mouth. He started slowly bobbing his head up and down almost timidly - but Reid knew better. Morgan was just teasing him. Just wanting to bring Reid to the brink then throw him over the edge. Morgan's strong tongue pressed against the head of Reid's cock, teasing the slit then running down the thick vein on the underside. Reid moaned and pressed his hand against the back of Morgan's neck, while the other fisted the pillow next to his head.

Morgan smirked and let his teeth scrape down the length of which made Reid whimper with need. Morgan let Reid's cock out of his mouth and tilted his head to the side so he could run his lips down the side of Reid's cock, sucking at the base.

"D-Derek please." Reid begged, his voice full of need. "I need you."

Morgan smiled and kissed up Reid's body, and sucked on the underside of the young doctor's chin. "Come on Pretty boy, let me play with you." He whispered huskily and Reid's lithe body trembled beneath him. "Is it the smell that's getting to you? Or is it me?" Morgan licked across Reid's jaw slowly.

"B-both." Reid answered truthfully and Morgan chuckled and flicked his tongue against Reid's lips and Reid opened his mouth, his own tongue timidly chasing Morgan's to the dark man's mouth. They kissed passionately and Reid's hands ran down Morgan's sides to his waist and over the front of his jeans, pressing against the large bulge that was there. Morgan smirked against Reid's lips as the doctor undid the button then pulled the zipper of his jeans down. The doctor's nimble fingers pushed down Morgan's pants then wrapped around Morgan's cock.

Morgan chuckled and nipped on Reid's lips as Reid pumped Morgan's cock slowly. Morgan groaned and pushed himself up on his arms. "Just like that babe." Morgan whispered huskily as Reid's fingers swiped across the head of his cock, smearing pre-cum part way down the shaft. Morgan pulled away and again grabbed the oil again and poured some on his fingers then again moved between Reid's long legs. "Spread your legs babe." He whispered pressing soft kisses against Reid's stomach.

"Derek." Reid whimpered but spread his legs. Morgan circled his strong fingers around Reid's puckered entrance before sliding in one finger. He was met with little resistance. Reid pushed his head into the pillows as Morgan moved his finger in and out before added a second and moving them in and out until he hit Reid's prostate. Reid arched his back beautifully, moaning loudly what sounded like Derek's strained name.

"That's it babe." Morgan whispered and pressed another kiss against Reid's stomach while Morgan moved his fingers slowly, stretching his lover slowly. When he added a third finger, Reid whimpered. No matter how many times they had sex, Reid was always virgin tight, it was amazing.

"Der-. . . please." Reid pushed himself up on his elbows, his brown eyes filled with lust and need. Morgan smiled widely and pulled his fingers away and Reid gasped, letting his head fall back slightly. Morgan rubbed the remaining oil over his cock quickly but throughly and sat back on his knees and grabbed Reid's arm, flipping the young doctor over then pulling him onto his hands and knees. Morgan shifted up behind him and grabbed hold of his own cock and slowly pushed into Reid.

Reid moaned, stretching his arms out to grip the pillow before him. Morgan pulled out, then quickly thrust back in and Reid cried out in pained pleasure and Morgan leaned over him, pressing kisses to the back of his neck. "I love you Spencer." He whispered and bit the back of Reid's neck lightly and began thrusting in and out of Reid hard and slow.

Reid arched his back, pushing himself back up on his hands and moaned each time Morgan hit his prostate. Reid was quickly turning into a shivering writhing body, pushing himself back onto Morgan's cock. Morgan grinned, his breath becoming harsh and he pulled Reid up, pushing the young doctor's back against his firm chest and ran his hand over Reid's chest and wrapped it around Reid's straining cock.

Reid cried out again, dropping his head back against Morgan's shoulder.

"That's it Pretty Boy, let it go." Morgan said and licked the length of Reid's thin neck. Morgan pumped Reid's cock in time with his own thrusts.

"Derek." Reid whimpered and turned his head to kiss Morgan.

Reid came first, his cum falling on his own stomach and Morgan's strong hand. "That's it babe." Morgan said and pushed himself deep as he too came.

Reid and Morgan slowly laid out on the bed on their sides, Reid's back, again, against Morgan's back. Morgan wrapped his arms around Reid's stomach and he kissed repeated on Reid's neck and shoulder.

"I love you Spencer." Morgan said.

Reid hummed tiredly and smiled. "Love you too." He whispered. Morgan grinned again. "What spurred this?" Reid asked and Morgan chuckled.

"Teasing me with your coffee this morning." Morgan answered. Reid rolled over and looked up at Morgan. "Making those cute little sounds, and making that face that just screamed _'fuck me'_. I was about to take you on your desk this morning."

Reid flushed a little. "I was just enjoying a mug of coffee." He protested. Morgan kissed his lips to keep him from saying anything else.

"You make the same sounds when you're giving me head." Morgan said and Reid pouted. "It's fucking beautiful." He grinned.

"Never gonna smell coffee and not think of this night." Reid said. Morgan grinned wickedly. "What is it?" Reid asked.

"We've got the weekend off Pretty Boy." Morgan said. "I've got enough to last us all weekend."

Reid moaned softly when Morgan's hand ran down and over his limp cock. "Derek." Reid whispered and Morgan kissed him again. "I should drink coffee more often." Reid added with a shy grin.

"You already live off of coffee Pretty Boy." Morgan added. "Any more and you'd start to taste like coffee." He brought his fingers to his lips, and licked Reid's cum from his fingers to clarify his meaning.

Reid turned brick red and buried his face against Morgan's chest, making the older man chuckle.

* * *

**The End**

Thanks for reading. I hope that you've enjoyed it. Please review and comment.


End file.
